


Prompt 15 - Sleepover

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: A continuation of yesterday's Coffee Shop AU. Not necessary to read to understand this one, they are stand alone.The date and what happens after.





	Prompt 15 - Sleepover

The diner food is amazing and the flirting is even better.

 

Maggie and Lucy are both more relaxed than usual. The fact they are able to openly flirt without any questions of the other wanting it, makes it even better. 

 

The subtle foot grazes and not so subtle hand holding are just a new level to something that had been building for a while between the two. Maggie rubs her thumb across Lucy’s knuckles as Lucy is telling a story, both girls sporting matching smiles. 

 

“Did you really ask Karen to cut the pancakes into hearts for me?” Lucy asks, sounding excited that Maggie would be so thoughtful.

 

“Gotta keep the theme going. Hot chocolate froff and now pancakes!” Maggie says squeezing her hand gently three times. 

 

“Secretly you are one of those gross romantics underneath that facade Sawyer.” Lucy replies squeezing back and tucking into her pancakes, refusing to let go of the other girls hand. 

 

“Maybe, but only for you Lane.” Maggie says softly. 

 

They eat in relative silence. The kind that is comfortable and doesn’t need to be filled. Both girls eating chocolate chip pancakes, their go to after a long shift. They exchange glances and smiles, but their communication stops there whilst they eat. 

 

When they are done Maggie pays the bill,  _ “I invited you on a date Lane. Now be quiet or no cheesy romcon and ice cream at my place.”  _

 

They exit, Maggie holds the door open and takes a swooping bow to make Lucy laugh, it works and Lucy mumbles “such a goof,” whilst taking Maggie’s hand into her own and linking their fingers. 

 

On the way to Maggie’s they talk about their classes, Maggie is studying Forensic Science and Lucy is in on a Law degree. They have in jokes about their classes and they ask one another how each module is going, even though they study together nearly every day they still make sure to catch up and this is the perfect time. 

 

For both women it feels so normal and natural, it doesn’t feel like anything has changed because they have always have a high level of comfort with one another. It means there isn’t any first date awkwardness, it’s just like another day together. 

 

That is until the movie is over and there is the option for Lucy to stay the night. 

 

Sure she had stayed before. But that was before they had both admitted to feelings. Before there was the option for things to progress and for thoughts the two of them had both had to come to life. 

 

They had sat close during the movie, Lucy’s head ending up in Maggie’s lap, Maggie’s fingers carding through her hair. When the movie ended she had sat up and rest her head on Maggie’s shoulder, Maggie had wrapped an arm around her back and she had taken one of Maggie’s hands into her own. 

 

Now they were at the point where they had to decide whether or not they were going to stay the night together. 

 

“There’s no pressure,” Maggie whispered softly. “I’ll walk you home and then I’ll see you tomorrow. It’s completely your decision Luce.” 

 

Lucy thought about it for a minute and pressed her face into Maggie’s neck. “I wanna stay with you.” 

 

“Yeah?” Maggie whispered into her hair. 

 

“Yeah.” Lucy pressed a small kiss to her neck. “Only because I want that Hot Chocolate in bed you promised.”

 

“Oh that’s that only reason huh?” Maggie smiles as she started to tickle Lucy, who ends up in her lap. 

 

“Stop… I’m sorry… Please…” She laughs in between each word.

 

“Say it.” Maggie says still tickling her.  

 

“I wanna stay with you because I like you.” Lucy says pretending to be exasperated.

 

“Oh, that’s not what I expected but that works.” Maggie says stopping and wrapping her arms around Lucy. 

 

“Well it’s the truth,” Lucy says resting her face on Maggie’s shoulder as they sit together.

 

“Hey, Luce?” Maggie says nervously.

 

“Mmm?” Lucy hums a response closing her eyes, relaxing into Maggie’s hold.

 

“Can I kiss you?” 

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

 

It’s shy at first. Lucy looks up at Maggie, and Maggie licks her own lips. They lean in at the same time and share a smile, it’s clear they both want it just as badly as one another. It’s soft at first, just a small peck really. Then Maggie presses their lips together firmer and more demanding. They both close their eyes and enjoy the feel of one another’s lips, exploring one another. 

 

As it goes on their hands start to explore one another's backs (Maggie’s hands on Lucy’s back) and hair (Lucy’s hands take out Maggie’s hair bobble and run through her silky hair). They press together and both women are letting out small noises. It’s clear if they don’t stop now, it will go much further. 

 

“Babe,” Maggie whispers pulling away and pressing her forehead to Lucy’s. “Let’s stop. As much as I want this, I don’t wanna rush it with you.”

 

Lucy groans a little and closes her eyes, “Why do you have to be so rational?” Before Maggie can reply she presses a short kiss to her lips, letting her know it’s not an issue. 

 

“Come let’s go get ready for bed.”

 

They go into Maggie’s room and Maggie passes Lucy some pajamas to put on and a spare toothbrush that she keeps at Maggie’s for nights where they end up studying late or watching movies. 

 

Once they are both dressed for bed Maggie gets in and opens her arms for Lucy to climb into. 

 

Lucy scrambles into the bed, not wanting to be out of the other girls arms for a moment longer. She places her head on Maggie’s chest and Maggie’s arms instantly wrap around her, one hand on her lower back the other playing with her hair. 

 

“This has been a really great night.” Lucy whispers into the dark. 

 

“I think this has been my favourite night with you.” Maggie whispers back. 

 

Lucy leans up and presses a few short kisses to Maggie’s lips, and Maggie returns each of them. 

 

“Let’s get some sleep.” Maggie says pulling the blankets around them. 

 

It takes them both a while to drift off, but when they do it’s listening to one another’s breathing. 


End file.
